The thine line between good and evil called LOVE
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: R for later chapters...Nicht alles ist immer das was es scheint, auch wenn die Grauzone dazwischen fast schon an Verrücktheit grenzt.
1. Default Chapter

The thine line between good and evil called LOVE  
  
Disclaimer: I'm Saruman, so I do not belong to... OK,ok ich bin nicht Saruman, und Gandalf bin ich auch nicht, auch Elrond bin ich nicht, und Rivendell bzw. Bruchtal oder der Orthanc bin ich schon gar nicht. Nichts gehört mir, noch nicht einmal das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist zu eurer aller Zufriedenheit nacherzählt. Ab dem zweiten Chapy ist's dann meins.  
  
Summary: Nicht alles ist immer das was es scheint, auch wenn die Grauzone dazwischen fast schon an Verrücktheit grenzt.  
  
Raiting: R (NC-17, die unzensierte Version) Pairing: Saruman/ Gandalf Warnings: Slash, lemon, yaoi, m/m sex... wie immer ihr das nennen wollt.  
  
The thine line between good and evil called LOVE  
  
CH1: Orthank  
  
Majestätisch trohnte Saruman auf seinen Sitz in der Palantierhalle Isengarts, die Türen der Raumes schlossen sich und gebarten so der Flucht des ‚Grauen Zarberers' einhalt, während ihn zwei schokoladenbraune Augen beschwörend fixierten.  
  
„Es wäre das Beste, mein Freund.", Sarumans Stimme der einzige Laut im Raum.  
  
Der wandernde Zauberer trat einen Schritt auf den Vorsitzenden seines Ordens zu:"sag mir, mein Freund, wann hat Saruman der Weise die Vernunft für den Wahnsinn eingetauscht?!"  
  
Mit einem spürbaren Hieb riss der, ohnehin von Natur aus dünne, Gedultsfaden des ‚Weissen Magiers' und er schleuderte seinen Gegenüber in einer fliessenden Bewegung gegen die Wand über der nächstgelegenen Tür. Dann liess er ihn mit voller Wucht gegen den Fussboden prallen und maschierte auf ihn zu.  
  
Gandalfs Magie riss seinem Gegner den Boden unter den Füssen weg, wobei dieser, kurz darauf, ihn seinerseits auch beim Aufstehen hinderte. Als weisses Kneul wurde saruman zurückgeschleudert und stiess hart gegen die Wand. Wutendbrannd schleuderte er dann seinen Rangniedrigeren mehrfach durch den Raum, bis er von Gandalf dem Grauen mit einem Hieb durch die geschlossenen Tür seines Studiums geschossen wurde. Blanker Zorn funkelte in Sarumans Augen, als er wieder auf seinen Füssen stand. Er endriss seinem geschwächten Feind die Waffe und, beide Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet, liess er den ‚Grauen Zauberer' in einer Höllenspirale in die Höhe schnellen.  
  
„Ich habe dir die Chance gegeben mir aus freien Stücken beizustehen, aber du hast den Pfad des Schmerzes gewählt."  
  
Aus unkalkulierbarere Höhe fiel der Körper des bewustlosen Magiers vor seine Füsse und blieb dort reglos liegen.  
  
Hass, Wur und Zorn verflogen und in den braunen Augen spiegelte sich nur noch abgrundtiefe Trauer wieder. Ewigkeiten schienen zu vergehen in denen er nur auf das graue Kneul vor sich herabstarren konnte, bevor Saruman sich bückte und den ohnmächtigen Zauberer in seine Arme hob. Seine unschätzbare Fracht tragend, machte er sich auf den Weg in die höchstgelegene Kammer des Orthanc. In seinem privaten Reich angekommen, bettete er seinen alten Freund auf dem königlichen Himmelbett, dass ihm selbst schon so lange als nächtliche Ruhestätte diehnte.  
  
AN: Ich hoffe die Übersetzung aus dem spanischen Film sind auf Deutsch nicht all zu bizarr, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, das es sich komisch anhört. Trotzden hoffe ich euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen, und ihr lest einfach mal weiter. Nicht das Reviewen vergessen, eine Autorin lebt von jedem bischen Zucker was man ihr hinschmeisst!!!!!! Bis bald, aure senda, Lucius ! 


	2. Erwachen

CH2: Erwachen

Disclaimer, Warnings, blablabla...: seht im ersten Chapy nach.

Gandalf erwachte Stunden später und rieb sich benommen den Kopf. Seine Augen schweiften durch den Raum und zu seinem grossen Erstaunen, erkannte er, dass ihm sein Aufenthalsort gänzlich unbekannt war. Trotz seiner Verwirrung war ihm schnell klar, dass er das grosse, aus Ebeholz geschnitzte Himmelbett nicht so einfach verlassen könnte, da ihn magische Seile an dem majestätischem Nachtlager festhielten. Das Knarren der Tür erhaschte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dort fiel sein Blick auf einen jungen Elf, der schüchtern seinen Kopf durch den Türspallt streckte und ihn mit grossen Augen ansah. Die kindlichen Züge, die ellenlangen, nachtschwarzen Haare und diese tief-schokoladenfarbenen Augen die ihn musterten, kamen Gandalf wage bekannt vor, aber er konnte sich ums Verrecken nicht daran erinnern wo er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Der junge Elf trat nun ins Zimmer, in seinen zierlichen Händen eine dampfende Tasse haltend, und ging langsam auf das Bett zu. Da angekommen lehnte er sich gegen dessen Kannte und beäugte den ‚Graunen Zauberer'. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als dieser sich in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete, die magischen Fesseln nur dazu gedacht, gandalfs Flucht oder seine Attacken zu verhindern. Lange Zeit sahen sie sich gegenseitig an, bis der Elfenjunge ihm das warme Gefäss hinstreckte:

„Hier, trink es. Es wird dir gut tun.", melodich und verzaubernd erklang seine seidene Stimme.

Mithrandir, gegen alle Vernunft, nahm das angebotene Getränk an und setzte es an die Lippen. Sofort stieg ihm der süsse, einlullende Duft nach Karamell in die Nase, der mit Zimmt gewürzt zu sein schien. Einige, probeweise kleine, Schlucke und ein wohligwarmes Gefühl durchflutete den ausgelaugten Körper des Istar.

Der jetzte schon vertraute Nebel der Bewustlosigkeit senkte sich langsam wieder über die Lider des Zauberers. Als er so zwischen den beiden Welten, die der Wachen und die der Schlafenden, schwankte, wurde ihm entfährnd bewusst, dass ihm jemand die Tasse aus den Händen nahm und ihn mit sanfter Gewallt zurück in die Kissen drückte. Die Nacht schien das sanft lächelnde Gesicht über ihm zu umschatten und in diesen braunen Augen, vor denen ihn sein Unterbewustsein so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu warnen, blitzte es tückisch auf. Die Erinnerung kam mit einem dröhnenden Rauschen zurück, Geräusch welches sich langsam in Gandalfs Kopf breit machte.

„Saruman", heiser flüsterte der ‚Graue Zauberer' den Namen und wurde als Antwort vom Anderen sanft über die Wange gestreichelt.

„Sag mir Olorin, wie lange ist es jetzt schon her, dass ich nicht mehr dein war. Mein Mithrandir.", als Nebelgespänster geisterten die Worte in Gandalfs Unterbewustsein hinein. Er wusste nicht ob er es Wirklich sagte oder nur träumte, aber seinen Lippen endglitt noch ein:"Entschieden zu lange.", bevor er ganz in die verführerischen Fänge des Schlafes fiel und in eine langverschollene Erinnerung, die sich als Traum verkleidete, hineinschlitterte.

AN: Ende von Chapy zwei!!!!!!!!! Ich hoffe mal dieses Kapitel hat auch jemandem gefallen, und ihr reviewd wieder. Danke für eure Lieben Antworten auf das vorherige!!!!!!

Bis zum nächsten,

aure senda,

Lucius !


	3. Begegnungen

CH3: Begegnungen

_Disclaimer, Warnings_, blablabla: Siehe im ersten Chapy nach.

_AN_: Wer die unzensierte Viersion Lesen möchte darf auf nachschauen.

Das dröhnende Rauschen des Wassers, wie es hunderte von Metern die Felswand hinabsprang um sich danach in einem kleinen See wieder zu vereinen und als Fluss das Elfental zu verlassen, war eine wohltuhende Salbe für den geschundenen Geist und Körper des grauen Zauberers. Ursprünglich war er zur Versammlung des Hohen Rates nach Bruchtal gekommen und hatte sich dann zu einer Erweiterung seines Aufenteilts breitschlagen lassen. Zwei hektische Wochen, in denen das grosse Geburtstagsfest zu Ehren des Herrn Elrond vorbereitet wurde, gefolgt von weitern drei Wochen in denen gesungen, getanzt und ununterbrochen gefeiert worden war, lagen nun hinter ihm. Zu Beginn der Feierlichkeiten hatten sich Elrond und Gandalf einen kleinen Spass erlaubt und die Gäste mit der fluchtartigen Abreise der alten Mannes geschockt und dem Erscheinen einer neuen, zierlichen Gestallt überrascht. Schnell war der Betrug' entdeckt und der zarte, braunhaarige Elf mit den grossen, unschuldigen Augen als Mithrandir entlarvt. Dennoch hatte der Zauberer diese Gestallt beibehalten und so weitergefeiert.

Der Vorsitzende der Istar war zu den krönenden Festspielen auch eingeladen worden und wurde binne der nächsten zwei Tage erwartet. Die Bewohner des Tals nuzten die Ruhe'-Pause für die unterschiedlichsten Dinge. Manche bereiteten weiterhin die Feier vor, andere widtmeten sich den Musen der Kunst und wiederum ander, wie zum Beispiel unser elfgewordener Magier nutzten die Zeit um etwas Ruhe zu Finden und sich körperlich und geistig auf die folgenden Tage vorzubereiten.

Wie er nun so da sass, die Augen geschlossen und sein Geist mit dem leichten Wasserdunst vereint, bemerkte er anfangs nicht, dass sich ein zweiter Gast zu ihm gesellte. Erst als sich die Person neben ihn setzte schlug Gandalf seine graublauen Augen auf und blickte in zwei braune Edelsteine. Neugierig musterte er den Elfen, der sich ihm so unverschämt presentierte. Er hätte sich wohl an dieses unschuldige-kindliche Gesicht erinnert und wenn nicht an dies, so dann aber an die langen, nachtschwarzen Haare, hätte Mithrandir ihn schon einmal während des Festes getroffen. Die funkelnedn Augen verrieten, dass er viel älter war, als das was er zu sein schien. Lächelnd machte es sich der Junge neben Gandalf bequem und beide genossen schweigend die zweisame Ruhe.

Die Zeit verging und beide Gestallten kamen sich unmerklich näher. Zuerst war es nur ein Finger, der sanft über die andere Hand streichelte, dann kam ein Zweiter dazu und nachdem es sich der Dritte zwischen den anderen Fingern gemütlich gemacht hatte, lag bald die eine Hand über der anderen, die Finger ineinander verhagt. Der junge Elf sah Gandalf in die Augen, während ein schüchternes Rosa den Weg bis auf seine Wangen fand. Ein vielsagendes Lächeln umspielte die sinnlichen Lippen. Der als Elf verkleidete' Zauberer beugte sich langsam vor und kam ihm immer näher. Dann breitete sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen im Anliz des Istar aus, welches von der lustigen Stimmung des Festes heruhte, und mit einem kleinen Stups gegen die Nase des verdatterten Elfen flüsterte er: " Du bist's.", stand auf und lief kichernd davon. Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte um zu sehen was sein Gefärte tat, begrüsste ihn ein enteuscht-schmollendes Gesicht. Frech, wie er sich in dem Moment fühlte, streckte Gandalf dem Elfen die Zunge raus woraufhin er sofort verfolgt wurde. Spielerisch jagten sie sich durch Elronds Garten, lauerten sich gegenseitig hinter Bäumen auf und liefen voreinander weg bis sie unten am Seeufer angekommen waren. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung überwälltigte der dunkelhaarige Elf den Magier und beide fielen ins Gras.

"Jetzt hab ich dich", flüsterte dieser beschwörend und fing an den Mann unter sich zu küssen. Aus dem zarten Knabbern und den sanften Schmetterlingsküssen wurde bald ein heisses, leidenschaftliches Spiel, bei dem ihre Lippen miteinander verschmolzen. Gandalf legte seinen Arm um den Nacken seines Partners und zog ihn weiter zu sich hinunter. Die zartsüsse Zunge des Elfenjungen strich verführerisch über seine Unterlippe und bat um Einlass, der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde. Ein erbitterter Kampf um die Kontrolle des Kusses brach aus, bei dem sich Beide jeder Ecke und jedem Winkel des Mundes des jeweils anderen wittmeten. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck drehte Gandalf den Spiess um und kniete über dem Schwarzhaarigen. Dessen Beine schlangen sich augenblicklich um seine Hüften und schlossen somit die entschtandene Leere zwischen ihren Körpern.

Als selbst für die Beiden die Luft zu knapp wurde brachen sie den Kuss ab. Nach Atem ringend stützte sich Mithrandir auf seine Ellbogen und sah auf seinen neuen Liebhaber herab. Die milchigweisse Haut bildete einen zauberhaften Kontrast zu den nachtfarbenen Haaren die das Gescicht umringten, aus dem ihm zwei lusterfüllte Augen entgegensahen. Mit einer zarten Geste streichelte er über die entflammten Lippen und die geröteten Wangen. Gandalf beugte sich noch einmal vor und nach einem leichten Kuss hauchte er dem anderen ins Ohr: "Wie heisst du?"

Zufrieden lächelnd sagte dieser: "Nenn mich einfach Curunír. Und ich dich?"

Erkenntnis machte sich in Gandalf breit, der nun das Spiel durchschaute. Trotzdem beschloss er es weiterzuspielen und sagte: "Mithrandir."

Die Schatten hatten sich langsam über Bruchtal gelegt und die ersten Sterne schienen am nächtlichen Himmel. Die beiden Liebhaber lagen nun seit Stunden in den Armen des anderen und liessen ihrer Leidenschaft freien Lauf. Curunír hatte im Laufe des Abends erneut ihre Position gewächselt und lag nun wieder auf seinem Partner. Das leichte, seidene Hemd, das Elrond dem grauen Wanderer geschenkt hatte lag vergessen auf der Sommerwiese, neben ihm das feingewebte Leinenoberteil des Elfen. Mithrandirs Hände streichelten den zierlichen Rücken auf und ab, während sie sich weiterhin den Atem raubten. Kurz darauf fing der schwarzhaarige Elf an sich einen Weg bis zu Gandalfs Ohrläppchen zu küssen und leicht daran zu saugen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln sank Curunír auf die Brust des braunhaarigen Elfen und blieb erschöpft dort liegen. Sein Partner legte zärtlich die Arme um ihn und sie schliefen so aneinandergekuschelt ein. Es war die erste, heisse Liebesnacht der Beiden gewesen, aber sicher nicht die Eizigste.

AN: So, im letzten Kapitel habe ich mich im Voraus für Antworten bedankt, die ich nie bekommen habe, ausser deine Lis: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKE!  
Wenn ihr die Geschichte lest, reviewd gefälligst, Autoren leben nur davon!  
Ich wünsche allen noch aure senda und wenn hier keine Kommies kommen, dann vergesst das letzte Chapy, denn dann hab ich auch keine Lust mehr irgendetwas für euch zu schreiben. (GILT NICHT FÜR LIS!)  
Lucius


	4. Traum oder Wirklichkeit

CH4:Traum oder Wirklichkeit

_Disclaimer, Warnings,_ blablabla: Siehe im ersten Chapy nach.

_AN_: Für die unzensierte Version auch wieder auf gehen Sorry!

Zum zweiten Mal schlug Gandalf nun die Augen in dem grossen Ebenholzbett auf. Auf seiner Brust ruhte das Gewicht eines Kopfes, dessen Körper sich eng an ihn kuschelte. Der trügerisch ruhige, auf und ab gehende Atem verleitete den eben Erwachten dazu, seine Finger durch die nun wieder schneeweissen Haare gleitenzulassen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer drehte sich der Weisse Zauberer' zu seinem Gast um. Verfürereisch blickte er in die graublauen Augen seines Gegenüber, wobei sich Sarumans Aussehen erneut veränderte. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen lag der junge Elf neben dem Zauberer, allerdings etwas kräftiger als zuvor, das liebliche Gesicht von einer weissen Kaskade umringt. Auch Mithrandirs Äusseres veränderte sich. Wo eben noch der lange, graue, gutgepflegte Bart und die weissheitverkündenden Falten gewesen waren, erstrahlte nun perlenfarbene, sanfte Haut. Zwei junge, starke Arme setzten Saruman auf seine Hüfte.

"Besser so," flüsterte der Weisse' und beugte sich langsam, seine Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen, zu dem grauumrandeten Anliz. "Dann kann ich dich besser küssen."

Mit jahrelag verdrängter Leidenschaft verschmolzen die beiden Istar in einem sinnlichen Kuss. Wie auch schon zuvor, entbrannte der Kampf um die Dominanz und erneut wurde der Graue Wanderer' Herr über die Situation. Ein Gedanke des Weissen Magiers' genügte und die spährliche Trennung zwischen ihren Körpern verschwand. Sich ergebend, lächelte ihn Curunír an und fing an seinen Partner mit Schmetterlingsküssen zu bestücken, erst rauf zum Ohr, dann runter über den Hals, den Adamsapfel und dem Schlüsselbein. Dann verwöhnte er die zwei gehärteten Brustwarzen. Mithrandir liess seinenen Gefühlen freien Lauf und genoss die verfürerische Berührung in vollen Zügen, seine langen Finger tief in den schneeweissen Haaern vergraben.

(AN: Wenn ich jetzt BÖSE wäre könnte ich es so lassen...

.  
.

.  
.

Aber ich bin nicht BÖSE grins)

Erschöpft sank Gandalf neben Saruman auf das weiche Lager, kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendent, das unangenehm Klebende zu beseitigen. Der Weisse Zauberer kuschelte sich an seinen Geliebten und schlief in dessen starken Armen ein.

Es war früh am Morgen, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das hohe Turmfenster und kitzelten den Herrn des Orthank aus dem Schlaf. Ein kalter Luftzug durchquerte das Gemach und der Weisse Istar streckte vergebens seine Hand nach dem warmen Körper aus, der noch vor kurzem neben ihm gelegen hatte. Verschlafen blinzelte er der Sonne entgegen und sah sich in dem leeren Zimmer um. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seine Brust und, für wenige Sekunden, entrann ein sehnsüchtiger Blick den braunen Orben. Ein melancholischer Hauch wurde von der kalten Morgenluft in die Weite Mittelerdes gefegt:

"Ein Traum, nur ein Traum. Und doch..."

AN.: So, meine Lieben, das wars! Hier endet diese Geschichte, und lang genug haben die verfluchten Plotbunnys beim vierten Chapy auf sich warten lassen. Ich hab zwar von Anfang an gewusst, was darin vorkommen würde, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich es schreiben sollte.  
Vielen Dank an all die, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben und ein noch grösseres Dankeschön an die, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, zu reviewen.  
Milly : tut mir Leid, im Moment habe ich eigentlich nicht vor meine Stories zu übersetzen. Trotzdem danke für deine Liebe review !  
PS: Du hast auch tolle S/G Stories!  
Lis :Lieb von dir! Danke


End file.
